Strawberry Moon
by NELLA123
Summary: When the lifeless body of Lord Voldemort hit the ground the grounds of Hogwarts erupted into cheers. That marked the end of the war. Britain could finally go back to normal. Wrong. Most of the survivors of the final battle, had to battle deep depression. I myself have attempted to take my own life 2 times since the battle. Ron 5 times. George 8 times now. Ginny had succeeded.
1. Strawberry Moon Chapter 1

Hermione POV

4 WEEKS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS

When the lifeless body of Lord Voldemort hit the ground the grounds of Hogwarts erupted into cheers.

That marked the end of the war. Britain could finally go back to normal. Wrong. After the war, you couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of what freedom had cost the Wizarding World. Most of the survivors of the final battle, had to battle deep depression. Luna was in ST. Mungo's for insanity. I myself have attempted to take my own life 2 times since the battle. Ron 5 times. George 8 times now.

Ginny had succeeded.

Harry ran from the world shortly after Ginny's death. He ran somewhere up in the mountains. Wanting to be as far from the world as he could. It was time for a change of scenery he joked darkly before saying good bye to us. Change of scenery. I couldn't agree more. That what brings us to our current situation. Currently Ron, George, Neville and myself are waiting in line at London Heathrow Airport. About to broad the first flight to forks, Washington. We had all agreed on forks for the pure reason none of us had ever heard of it before. The ministry of magic, ran by Kingsley, paid for a house big enough for the four of us. We broad the plane fast enough. Neville and Ron are seated next to each other toward the front. George and I toward the back. I don't plan on sleeping once during this 8 hour flight. Nowadays sleeping means night terrors. I don't think a plane full of passengers would be happy about that. I look over at George, who is looking out the window smiling to himself.

"What you thinking about George?" I ask him

"Just thinking about time Me and Freddie almost blow up the dining hall." I smile remembering that particular prank. Him and Fred were trying to display there new firework that turned into a Hungarian Horn-tail toward the end of its lifespan. Everything went fine until it tried to kill half of Hufflepuff House. " I miss him so much Hermione" George whispered

I feel a ping in my heart. I grab his hand and hold it tight . " We all do Georgie."

It was true. Not a day goes by were any of us don't think about those we have lost. The rest of the flight goes by uneventful, besides the fact that I have to cast a few silencing charm on George as he slips in and out of night terrors. George gets the worst out of the bunch. We land in Washington fairly late. I hull a cab to take us to our new house. It take about 30 minutes to get there. We pull up to our house and stand out front stunned. This house was just as normal house as any other house on the block. I guess coming from England, we all expected the house to look like it had a couple of expansion charms on it. It was refreshing.

"Fucking pay me!" The cab driver yells at us. This man has had an horrible attitude the entire drive. So we decide on erasing his last 24 hours instead.

I lead the way inside. The house was already furnished and fully stocked with food. Ron immediately starts to make some dinner. The rest of us go to our rooms to unpack our luggage there are only three rooms in the house so Ron decides the room with George. Probably to keep a eye on George, make sure he doesn't go the way Ginny did.

"Yo bitches foods done!" this has become Ron's catch phrase whenever he finishes cooking.

We file downstairs to find the table already set. Ron had cooked spaghetti. We all sit down and jump into easy conversation. When everyone is almost done I remind them that we have to get up early and go to school in the morning.

"Hell Hermione can't we just drop out, we already finished school." Neville said though a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Need I remind you we are only 17 years old. We may have finished at Hogwarts but here in the "muggle" world be have a whole year left." I say looking around the room. " Besides I cant be the only one who is a little excited about starting school again."

"Nope, you are." Neville said making everyone laughed. Well everyone except George, we don't get to see to many on of those anymore.

"Whatever." I say and head up stair to my room. I take off my clothes and get in bed. I close my eyes hoping the nightmares don't come.

Next day

I get everyone out of bed by 6:30 I'd be damned if I'm going to be late on the first day of school. I was dressed in a cream hoodie, black lagging, and a black cozy beanie on my head. I look in the mirror I had downstairs to met the guys. I decide on tying a shirt around my waist, to give me a more laid back look. I want to look my best just in case I meet any cute girl on my first day(I'm gay if you didn't know). I make my way downstairs to the living room. I study the guys closely. The only one that looks like he even tried to impress on the first day of school is Neville. He was wearing a pair of camo shorts and a white tee shirt under a denim shirt. It was nothing over the top but it give a care free look just like me. He looked good I would be lying if I said he didn't. Hes not the same kid I met the first year at Hogwarts.

"Well lets get this show on the ride." whisper George has he walks out the door then suddenly stop "Holy." I walk up next to him and stop just as he did. There were two brand new 2014 Chevrolet Camaro, one red the other black. There was a note left on hood of the cars.

Dear Friends

I hope your flight to Forks wasn't too unpleasant. Having to ride in those to metal death trap can make u uneasy I bet. It was brought to my attention that you would need a method of getting around in the muggle world. Please accept these as one of many gifts the Wizarding World owns you.

-Kingsley

P.S- Harry came into the Ministry shortly after you left. He looks much better. Not great but better.

I pass the note around to the group. I watch as they smile as they read the note. I notice all their eyes tear up a little as they read the last bit about Harry. I call the Red one as mine. Ron rushes to the black one. George just absentmindedly followed behind him. It hurt my soul to watch him like this.

When we pulled up to the school parking lot everyone's eyes were on us. I guess everyone in forks knew about each other and seeing four new students was gossip worthy. We got out the car and just about ran to the main office, keeping our head down the whole way.

"Oh you four must be the new students." a old woman said to us as soon as we walked in. "nice to meet you now here are your classes for the semester." she handed out papers to us and rushed us out the office.

"So much for a warm welcome huh guys?" Ron muttered.

We all looked over our classes. To my disappointment I had no classes with any of them. While the rest had almost identical schedules. I guess that's what I get for taking all AP classes.

The bell rang. The guys all patted on the head. As they made there way toward their first class. I head to my first class: AP Physics. As I head down the hall I feel all eyes on me. I debate about casting a quick Notice Me Not charm on myself but decide not to as I reach my class. When I walk in the class there is only one other student in the class. A gorgeous girl with almost pale skin. When I walk in she is already looking at me. Almost as if she was waiting for me. My eyes make their way from her chest up to her face, slowly resting on her eyes. Her golden eyes.

My whole body stiffens as I realize what she is. A vampire. I start to ran out of the class, unfortunately as the rest of the class came filing in blocking my way. _Calm down Hermione it's only one vampire_._ If worst comes to worst you can fight your way out. _I try to take my seat on the opposite side of the room the vampire is on. However every time I took a seat someone would yell at me to get out there seat. The only open seat was next to the gorgeous vampire. I take my seat next to her. My body still stiff. My hand in my pocket, holding my wand. Mr. smith, our teacher, walks in.

"I see we have a new student." he tell the class, looking right at me. " Well come on up here, introduce your self."

Fuck. This was probably the only thing I hated about school. I get up out my seat slowly making my way up to the front of the class. I can feel all the eyes on me.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger." I tell them, they sit a little straighter when they hear my thick British accent. " As you can probably tell I'm from Britain, me and my um-mm cousins recently moved to the States."

"Your accent is so Hot, will you go out with me?" some guy in the back of the room yells at me.

"Sorry I'm gay" I tell him.

"That's hot" I hear someone else mutter. I can feel my face turn red. I look at the vampire who smiles even wider at me.

I rush back to my seat not waiting for them the ask questions. As soon as I sit down the vampire next to me begins to write something down. I look at her as he writes. It makes me smile as I notice how slowly she is moving. Shes even pretending to breathe. Trying to blend in with the humans in the room. When she done she slides the note over to me.

My name is Alice Cullen. You did so awesome Hermione! You also look very cute! Meet me in the parking lot. After school me and my "siblings" will answer any questions you have.

P.S- We have our own questions.

XOXOXOXOX

* * *

Hello Everyone! Please review next chapter will be out by monday!


	2. Strawberry Moon Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**I don't own any characters from Twilight or harry Potter. **

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I pocket the note and nod my head at Alice.

"Yay!" she said a little to loud. Causing the whole class to look at our table.

The rest of the class goes by pretty smooth. I was surprised to find out how closely muggle Physics was related to subjects like Alchemy. I was even more surprised by how nice Alice was being to me. She would ask questions about me. Nothing too personal, just question new friends would ask each other. Although more than once Alice let a sexual innuendo slip. It felt nice. The only thing I couldn't get out of my head was what Alice's note had said.

_We have our own questions._

Did they know we were magic? Do they know about the war? Guess we'll find out at the end of the day. The bell rings in the middle of my paranoia. I put my books away and pull out my class schedule trying to find out what class I have next. AP literature. Literature was one of my favorite subjects. I'm excited to get to class.

"HA, you have class with Emmett and Piper next." Alice said looking over my shoulder. "I hope you have the patience of a saint. They can be a bit much at times." She tells me before smiling and giving me a hug, before leaving the class. My face getting a little red.

I still didn't know what to think of Alice. If it was anything the war taught me it was to Judge EVERY book by it's cover. And on the surface Alice was a vampire. No matter how friendly and beautiful she was. I walk out the class right after her.

"Hey Hermione!" I hear Ron call me from the opposite end of the hallway. Causing the hall the look at me. I swear I just want to blend in for once today. I quickly walk over to them.

"Have a nice day so far?" Neville asks me.

"You can say that. We have to wait after school. I'll explain later." I tell them pulling the note out of my pocket. Holding it out for them to read.

"No need, we all got one." Ron tells me. As if on queue they all pull out a note. "What do u want to do?" Right then the warning bell went off. Student begin to hurry to there classes.

"Don't do anything risky. We'll talk about it at lunch." I whisper to them as I head off the class. I'm the last one to enter the class. The teacher was already up front waiting for me. Just like the last class I had to introduce myself. I said the same exact thing I did last class.

Unfortunately I couldn't escape the questions. The questions ranged from personal to extremely personal all thanks to two people. Who I immediately figured out were Emmett and Piper Cullen. Emmett was tall and had the body of a body builder. Piper had long blonde hair that turned pink toward the end. She was about average height. Both of her arms were heavily tattooed. She had "bad girl" written all over her. I also noticed that Piper's eyes weren't the same shade golden as the other Cullens. Her eyes had more red in them. I could tell these two ended up in trouble a lot.

By the time the teacher intervened, my face was as red as a tomato. Which brought tears the their eyes. Well would have if they weren't vampires. And to make things even worse the only open seat was directly in-front of them. As I seat down my breathing get a little sallow. My hand itches toward my wand. I have a feeling this is going to be a long hour and a half.

Boy was I right. So far the whole class period consisted of Emmett and Piper throwing small bits of chewed up paper at the back of my head. Both laughing when one would get stuck in my hair. After about hour of this I couldn't take it anymore.

"WOULD YOU TWO FUCKING STOP!" I turn around in my seat to look them dead in the eyes.

"Whoa! This kitty got claws, huh Em?" Piper said, while Emmett just made clawing motions at me.

Are they mocking me? I stand up, my hand dives into my pocket. My anger getting the best of me. I'm ready to blow there heads off there shoulders.

"Oh, now that's what I'm talking about!" said Piper standing up, balling up her fist. "You want to throw hands, kitty?" she sounded more excited than anything.

"That's enough!" yelled Mrs Heinz, our teacher. "Misses Cullen and Granger, office now!"

I make my way up out the class with Piper following close behind me. As I'm walking I can feel someone trying to get though the walls of my mind. I stop dead as I feel them continue to push on my mind. I wince as it slowly become unbearable. I slowly turn around.

"What are you doing?" I growl at her. She is still pushing on my mind walls. Pushing is an understatement at this point. Its starting to feel like I'm being repeatedly hit on the head by a sledgehammer.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" I scream, pulling out wand pointing it at her face. I'm fully prepared to kill her right then and there. I was seconds from setting her on fire. If Emmett didn't come running out of the room. I would have. Emmett most have noticed what was happening. He ran in front of Piper looking her in the eyes, blocking her view of me. Immediately my head stopped hurting. It appeared that Emmett was now being affected by what ever Piper was doing. I don't stay to help him. The Cullens can go fuck themselves at this point. I turn heel and run down the hall. Just as the students were beginning to pour into the hall. Probably to see what had made me scream.

I've been sitting in the office by myself for about 20 minutes now. Piper has yet to show up. Which is fine by me. As I wait for the principle to punish me. I get to think about what Piper was doing. I've read about some vampires getting "gift" when they changed. Piper must be one of those vampires. She had some sort of Psionic blast. Basically mind torture. It wasn't perfect it seemed. Thinking back on how Emmett broke her connection with me, It seemed she had to have a clear line of sight with her victim. It wasn't perfect but it was fucking powerful. Even with my mind shielded it still felt like I was being hit by a bus. I think about how ready i was to kill Piper. It scares me a little how easy its gotten for me to kill someone. I tell the guys no to do anything risky, and here i go pulling out my wand on a vampire.

"Ms. Granger is it?" I'm broke out of my thoughts as I look at the principle. "First day of school and already you're in my office, that's not good."

"Piper Cullen." Is all I say to him.

"Ah, well she can be a handful but still that doesn't give you the right to blowup in the middle of class. As punishment you have detention this weekend. You may leave now." He told me waving me out of his office.

I make my way toward the lunch room. Classes having ended while I was waiting in the office. I walk into quite a sight. My friends were sitting in one corner of the cafeteria, the Cullens in the other corner. Both groups giving the other a death glare. The rest of the student body was looking between both of them. I make my way to my friends and sit down between Ron and George.

"Whats your problem?" George asks.

"Emmett and Piper Cullen." I tell them. I get a couple of nods from my friends. I look over at the table the Cullens had claimed. This is the first time I've seen them all together. There were seven of them all together. Alice, Edward, Piper, Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper hale. And lastly Nadia Hill. Looking at them now, they definitely had common feature. Will everyone except Nadia, who was a tall light skinned girl.

Nadia and Alice started to get up from there seats pulling Emmett and Piper with her. They made there way across the cafeteria to our table, pulling all the attention with them. I glare at them. I don't want to get into something in front of the whole school.

"Hermione, these two have something the tell you." Alice said pushing them out in front. Emmett and Piper look everywhere but at us. They remind me of little kids who don't want to say sorry. Nadia punches Piper in the arm while Alice does the same to Emmett.

"Ouch! Fine!" Emmett yelled "Hermione I'm sorry for throwing spit balls and asking you if you like getting ate out." He says before walking away laughing his head off. I can feel face getting red.

"And I'm sorry you can't take a little joke." Piper said nonchalantly "oh, and that I tried to turn you brain into jelly." She added before walking away laughing the whole time. If this was supposed to make me feel better they failed miserably. Alice and Nadia were just standing there. It looked like they were about to say something but George beat them to it.

"Wait, Turing you mind into jelly what did she mean by that?" George asked looking directly at me anger in his eyes.

"Psionic blast...mind torture." As soon as the words leave my mouth Ron,Neville and George shot up from their seats. Pure Anger in there eyes. Looking directly at Piper, who is just staring back at us a huge grin on her face. The lights begin to flicker on and off. They were so angry they were having trouble controlling there magic. Just as it looked like they were about to explode a warm feeling fulled my body. It had a similar feeling to Piper's "Psionic Blast" minus the pain. I was surprisingly becoming calmer by the second and by looking at my friends so were they. I looked over at the Cullens table I didn't know which one was doing it but I know it was one of them. They seat down in there seats. Nadia and Alice walk back to there table.

"I'm going to kill her."George said. I haven't seen this look in George since the final days of the battle.

"Don't worry about it George, she talks big but she really just a Kid." Laughter erupts from the Cullens, I figure they can probably hear everything were saying. "Besides I already figured out how it works so she won't catch me off guard." I tell them turning around in my seat staring directly at her.

Lunch is over shorty after. The rest of the day went by without a hitch. I did have every class with a different Cullen. None of them bothered me however. Either theses were the "nice" Cullens or they just didn't want to mess with me after what almost happened the cafeteria. When the final bell rings I relax a little until I realize what I'm about to walk into. I take my time packing up my bag. I don't leave till I'm the last person left in the room.

"That was the last bell Miss Granger." Mr. Luca, my AP calculus teacher, told me. I give him a smile and walk out the classroom. I was the last one in the hallway. It was nice not the have everyone looking at me everywhere I go.

As I open the back door that led to the parking lot. I pause when I see Ron,Neville and George sitting on the steps instead of waiting at the our cars.

"Why are you guys waiting on the steps?" Neville just pointed in the direction our car's were in. To my surprise all of the Cullens were huddled around our Camaros. Emmett and Piper were literally sitting on the roof of the cars.

"Of course." I mutter "Well lets get this over with."

We make our way down to the Cullens.

"Whats up KITTY!" Emmett yell when we got closer. I see Rosalie gave her boyfriend a light punch on the arm. I just roll my eyes at him. I look around the parking lot to making sure no one is listening to our conversion.

"Nothing much, can you tell me why there is a Coven of vampires is Forks?" jumping right to the point.

"Not so fast, there's been a change in plans." Piper says from on top of my car. I see out of the corner of my eye, my friends hands move toward there pockets. Where they had there wands.

"What do you mean there's been a change in plans?" asked Ron, eying the vampires

"No, its not that we won't answer your questions." Alice said trying to defuse the tension. "Its just we need to change the location, my father would like to talk to you." she continued.

"What makes you think we give a damn about him." Ron presses on. Hand still in he's pocket. Ready for a fight. Alice looked at me, silently pleading with me to calm him down.

"I think we should listen to them." I tell them. Alice mouths "Thank You". I smile and nod my head.

We all get into our receptive are and pull out of the parking lot. We follow the Cullens to there house. Our two cars in the middle of theirs. As we drive I think about many things. Things like if the Cullens could be trusted. The longer I think about it the longer I realized it was a silly question. I should have known from the very beginning that they were of no danger to us. Countless books I've read at Hogwarts explains in detail the difference between vampires that drink human blood and the one's that drink animal blood. I guess it was the side effect of the war that caused me to be cautious around them. I make a mental note to be more pleasant from now on and to tell the boys to do the same. That was one problem solved I guess.

The next problem on my mind came in the form of Alice Cullen. She was nice and gorgeous. It was clear that she liked me. Sadly I don't think I was ready for that. The war still hunted me more than I would like to admit. I couldn't even close my eye without seeing the lifeless bodys of those I loved. A girl like Alice needs someone who can make her happy. Not someone who might try to take her own life for the third time. The more I think about it the more I believe it. She needed someone complete. Not damaged goods.

Shortly after I realize this we pull up to the Cullen's house. Well to call it just a house would be a crime. There house was huge, easily the biggest house in Forks. We all step out of the car and just stare at the mansion they live in.

"Yea, it gets me every time too." Emmett said throwing his arms around George's shoulder "Come on Geogrie, let me show you around."

Emmett drags him into the house. I smile at the sight. I can't help but think about how similar Emmett is to George. Well pre-war George. If George wasn't so scared him and Emmett would have easily been best friends. Maybe Emmett could help George get back to his old pranking ways. God, I pay anything to see that again.

There was movement at the front door and a tall female vampire with caramel colored hair came walking out. She was dressed I a gorgeous skin tight black dress. She was easily the oldest looking Cullen but still beautiful nevertheless.

"Hello, you must be the the new students Edward called about."She said to us " I'm Esme Cullen, the "mother" of the family."

Esme I like that name. I introduce myself. Ron and Neville do the same. I introduce George to her Cause Emmett took him away before she came out.

"Sorry, you are going to have to wait for Carlisle to get back." Esme said " The hospital called him in, they were short staffed."

"Wait, hospital?" Ron asked as if he heard her wrong.

"Yes, Carlisle works at a hospital. Carlisle has been a vampire for 351 years. He hasn't had a drop of human blood for 350 of them. I don't even think he craves it at this point." Esme tells us.

"Amazing." Is all I can say. She nods her head. She went back in to the house after telling everyone that she was going to make dinner. I couldn't tell her not to. I can see the love in her eyes. Edward and Jasper followed her in, offering her Their help. Out of the corner of my eye I see the female vampire all whispering to each other. Alice was whispering really low and fast, way too fast for any human to hear.

"Hey Neville, let me show you around." Nadia said braking away from the group. Nadia took him in to the house. Piper pulled Ron into the house after her. Rosalie just walks past me smirking.

Alice slowly walks up to my side. "So do you want to take a look around." She said holding out her hand to me. I look at it then at Alice then back at her hand. I really want to take her hand but I already came to the conclusion that I'm not what she needs right now. So instead of taking her hand I stick both my hands in my pockets.

"Yea, you lead." I say, I even add a small smile at the end like that makes it all better. Anyone could tell that Alice was upset but she didn't say anything. She just put on a smile and walked ahead of me. The inside of the house was even better than the outside. It felt like any one room in the "Cullen Manor" was bigger than our whole house. We walked to the kitchen were Esme, Edward, and Jasper looked like they were cooking for 20 people, not four teenagers. I was about to tell them we don't need that much food when Alice pulls me along.

"Esme loves to cook." Alice tells me. "Don't worry about wasting the food. Whatever you don't eat Esme will donate what she can to the local soup kitchens." We hear laughter coming from the living room so we make our way there. The sight I see when we enter the room bring tears to my eyes. Emmett and George were rolling on the floor laughing. George hadn't laughed this hard in a while.

"Hermione whats wrong?" George said running up to me holding me in his arms. "What happened? Who did this to you?" looking directly at Alice.

"You did, you fool." I say smirking. "I haven't seen you laugh that harder in a while. It brought tears to my eyes." George face turns red in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He tells Alice before going back to Emmett.

We left the room shortly after. Alice brought me up to her room. Walking through the hall we had to past Nadia and Piper's room and by the sounds that was coming out of them, I think its safe to say they were enjoying themselves. Alice holds her door open and I rush inside.

"Well that was intense." Alice says as she sits down on her bed.

"Yea, we all been though a lot these last few years." I explain to her "We are very protective of each other." she just nods her head and pats the space next to her. Before I know I'm sitting on the bed with her. Neither of us are saying anything. We can faintly hear the moans coming from Nadia and Piper's room. We just sit on her, bed letting the the sexual tension build in the room. When it gets to too much to handle I speak up.

"So why don't we go back dow-" I stop mid-sentence as soon as I locked eyes with Alice. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't ruin Alice. I couldn't help it as our head started to move closer together, until finally our lips came together. I would love to tell you guys that is was a passionate kiss. I would love to tell you that we didn't just about mauled each others face off, but then I would be lying. Alice grabbed me and throw me down on the bed. She started to take off my shirt as I tried to do the same to her. We were almost top-less when someone knocked on her door.

"Alice, Carlisle just got back." Esme said "Em can you and Hermione get em "Ready" and come downstairs." I could feel my face get red. I was certain that if Alice's face could get red, her's would be too.

If I learned anything from that kiss, its that its going to be hard saying "no" to Alice.

* * *

**Please review next chapter will be out by Monday!**


	3. Strawberry Moon Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**I don't own any characters from Twilight or harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Me and Alice made our way downstairs to see that everyone was already gathered in the Cullen's living room. The two groups were intermingled with each other, not nearly as segregated as we were in the cafeteria earlier today.

"Oh, there they are now." Esme said to a tall, golden haired vampire I assumed was Carlisle.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle the head of our little family." He said holding out his hand. "You must be Mrs Hermione Granger." I nod my head taking his hand.

"Now, please I understand you have questions you'll like answers to." He said leaving the floor open to me.

I think things over in head. I had a lot of questions I wanted answers to.

"Why Forks? I was under the impression that no magic creatures would be here." I decide to start at the beginning.

He smiles a little, as if he was expecting me to ask this. "Same here." looking at the four wizards in his house. "Well its simple really. A small town like Forks usually don't attract much attention from our kind. And there is more than enough wildlife around to supply our unusual diet." Carlisle finishes waiting for me to ask another question.

"You said towns like Forks don't attract much attention from you kind, does that mean you are hiding from something?"

"You could say that. Most of the larger cities, have several different covens fighting each other. From our time in Seattle we've seen plenty of fighting. They saw us as the strongest coven, thanks the our numbers and the gift we have. Even though we told them many times, we would remain neutral in any conflict. We ran when the covens started to allies against us. We prefer the avoid conflict as much as possible." Again he finishes and just waits for me to ask him something else. It surprises me that all his answers so far have been about avoiding any conflict.

His answer leads the my next question.

"How many "Gifts" do u have?" I ask remembering the two times I felt something at school.

"Five of us." He said. "I'm told you had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing Piper's gift first hand. She can be a little sadistic at times." Piper storms out the room. This brings a smirk to his face. "But I ensure you that she it wont happen again." He added with a tone that sent chills up my spine.

"Jasper, has the ability to control the emotions of individuals or whole groups. This become really helpful when trying to defuse a situation." I nod my head, remembering how it did just that a lunch today.

"Alice, here." He said nodding to the vampire by my side. "Has the power of Precognition. She is able to see flashes of the future. I can't count how many times, thanks to Alice, we were able to outsmart our enemies. Or to give us a heads up before four new strangers show up." he said smiling. Alice grabs my hand giving it a little squeeze.

"Edward has the power of mental invasion, otherwise known as mind reading." I stiffen as Carlisle mentions this. There are things in my mind that I want to forget and things I don't want anyone to ever experience. Certain things need to stay locked in my mind forever. I don't know if he is reading my mind now or not. There wasn't any pressure on my mind, like when Piper used her gift. There wasn't any warm feeling, like when Jasper calmed us down. I reinforce the walls on my mind however, just in case Edward's gift was undetectable.

"No need to worry Hermione, the walls you have on your mind is very hard for me to get past." Edward said.

"However, I can't say the same for the rest of you guys." He continued looking at Ron,George, and Neville. I can see them tense up as he tells them this. Just like me they have been though things that they would like to stay buried in their mind.

"I have no control over it. I hear people's thought as if they have said them out loud. I even relive their memories. Its more of a curse than a gift if you ask me." He added in a low tone. I can only imagine the things he as been hearing and seeing since we moved to Forks.

"And lastly." Carlisle pressed on changing the subject. "Nadia as the gift of intangibility." as if to make a point, Nadia ran her arm though the wall that was behind her.

I understand now why the covens in Seattle was so uneasy with the Cullens. A coven with this many vampires and there gifts would sway the tide of any conflict.

"Okay I only have on more question." I press on looking a Carlisle, having just thought of it. "How many wizards have you met?"

"I've only ever met two wizards in my entire existence." Carlisle said

"Both from England. One a Slytherin to his very core. The other a Gryffindor though and though."


	4. Strawberry Moon Chapter 4

******THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

******I don't own any characters from Twilight or harry Potter.**

* * *

******Hermione POV**

"There names were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Snape." Carlisle continued.

Mine and the rest of the wizards mouths hit the floor as soon as we heard this.

"You knew Dumbledore!" I yelled, I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. Carlisle simply smiled and nodded.

"Albus and Severus came looking for me a few years back, after hearing stories of a peaceful coven in Seattle. They went to Seattle in search of us but was only met with the blood-hungry vampires that claim it. Apparently after fighting there way out, they sent up camp in the near by forest. I just happened to be out hunting when we crossed paths. The moment I smelled them I knew they weren't mere humans." He paused for a second.

"Unfortunately, They had came to the same conclusion about me, and raised their wands at my heart. I didn't know what they were but I could feel the power radiating from them. I quickly told them my name and that I mint them no harm. At the mention of my name Albus relaxed instantly, the same can't be said about Snape however, he never once lowered his wand." Carlisle said, looking far off apparently remembering that moment.

"Dumbledore explained the existence of the Wizarding world to me and the war. He told me the dark lord was gathering followers for his army, which included vampires. He asked me to try and persuade other vampires not to join him and to feed the him information whenever possible. I Accepted his offer and shortly after we went our separate ways. We kept in touch up until about a year ago. Please tell me, how is Albus doing?" He finishes, waiting for me to answer his question. He apparently has no idea what happened to Dumbledore.

I look into his eyes not sure how to break the new to him.

"Dumbledore was..." My voice begins to shake a little "Murdered." I whisper really low more for myself really, I know full well that the vampires heard it.

"What Albus murdered, by who?" Carlisle asked in pure disbelief.

"Snape." I told him. Pure disbelief crossed Carlisle face again

"What! Impossible Albus was someone Severus looked up to more than anyone else in the world."

"It's true." Ron spoke up "It's a long story but its what Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore made Snape do it."

"What happened to Severus?" Carlisle asked, somewhat worried.

You could here all four of us take a breath. I shook my head. No that was something I wasn't ready to take about.

"Hermione you made a promise to answer any questions, just like we did." Carlisle reminded me. Yes I did but this story was ranked among the worst. Alice held my hand for support, silently telling me it was okay to tell her family.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"A month ago we Harry, Ron and I, found out were he was hiding." I took another breath preparing to tell the vampires one of the many things I regret doing. "We found him, we didn't give him any time to react, we disarmed him and threw him to the floor. We stood over him,wands pointed directly at his heart. The look on his face made it even worse, there was no sigh of regret. He just looked at us with a look of acceptance." There was tears starting to run down my face.

"I couldn't tell you why we didn't just kill him, the pure anger we felt toward him took over. He took away someone who was a father figure to all of us. Simply killing him wouldn't have done Albus Dumbledore any justice. No, he had to suffer, pay for killing the Wizarding legend!" I was shouting at this point.

"Hours had past before he finally gave up the will to live. Looking at his lifeless body had brought joy to me, after months of hiding we had finally found him. That joy quickly turned to self-hatred. What we had just done was unacceptable, it went against everything we were taught, everything we fought for. We found out about the plan Dumbledore had made with Snape a few hours later, making it even worse." I stopped speaking, I wasn't going to give anymore detail.

Edward let out and audible gasps, and his hands flew to his mouth. He was looking directly at Ron. He was undoubtedly living what I just told his family, first hand. He could probably see the look of joy on our faces as we took turns torturing Snape. He could probably see the plea for mercy in his eyes, could probably hear me begin to laugh, while performing the Cruciatus curse on Snape.

I shut my eyes trying to calm my self down. I was beginning to hyperventilate. I couldn't breath, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get enough air. My head was beginning to swim and I was starting to lose vision. Right then, the warm feeling I associated with Jasper started entering my body. I was becoming calmer by the second. My eyes found Jasper, he just nodded his head in understanding.

I can see the troubled look on all the vampires faces but none of them asked anymore questions. The room became uncomfortably silent. Right when it was beginning to become unbearable. Edward spoke up.

"Bella is about to pull into the drive way." He told his family.

Just like that the whole atmosphere in the house went back to normal. Esme looked delighted to here that "Bella" was here. She left the room to get the food, Piper and Nadia followed her. Emmett led the others in to the living room to wait while the table was being set.

I had no idea who Bella was, was she another vampire or what?

I turned to Alice for answers.

"Bella is Edward's girlfriend." Alice said. "Shes human."

My eyes widen as I hear this. Not only did this coven of vampires interact with humans, they dated them?

"Does she know that you'll are vampires?" I asked.

"Yep, she figured it out by herself." Alice told me. "Well, mostly by herself she did have some help from the wolves on the Rez."

"Wolves?" Surely I heard her wrong.

"Yeah, there is a pack of shape shifters down on the reservation. We don't get along for the most part so we try to avoid each other." I don't know what to say so I just nodded my head.

First vampires, now a pack of shape shifters. Fuck. Why can't I have a normal life. I blame Harry for this. Not sure how it's his flaunt, but I have to blame someone. If I didn't know him my life would be so much easier. Our friendship is poison. I smile a little at the truth of that statement, I wouldn't have it any other way tho.

There's a knock on the door and Edward is there instantly to open it. A brunette with really pale skin walks through the door. This must be Bella. I take my time to study her features. After a couple of minutes I decide that shes just average. Average was the best word the describe her.

There wasn't really anything that made her stand out. It was hard to see why a person like Edward, who if I was being honest was sex on legs, would be attracted to her. Especially when someone as gorgeous as Nadia, lived in the same house and was single.

Edward and Bella make there way toward the living room where everyone else was. Alice and I follow behind them. With everyone in the living room, minus Esme, Nadia and Piper, Edward introduces us to Bella.

"Bella this is Hermione, Ron, Neville and George." We each gave her a smile or a nod as our name were said.

"There from England, they'll be going to our school." Edward continued.

"There also witches and wizards" Emmett yelled from the corner of the room. This made Bella laugh, at least until she realized she was the only one laughing.

"Fuck, you're completely serious." She said looking at Emmett.

"Yep." He replied with a smile on his face. "I'm tired of waiting so I'm just going to say it, show us some fucking magic already!"

The whole room burst into laughter

"Fine, I'll show you a little bit." I pull out my wand from my pocket all eyes immediately lock on to it.

"Wait you bastards I'm coming!" Piper yelled from the kitchen right before running into the room at superhuman speed. "Finally, me and Emmett have wanted to see this since you got here."

I smile and point my wand at her face, it brought a smile to my face to see her body stiffen. I didn't do anything too bad to her. I just turned her nose into a pigs snout and give her a pigs tail. Remembering the story Harry had told me.

The whole room burst into laughter again

"Change me back to normal!" Piper yelled at me.

"I don't think so consider that payback for earlier." I tell her.

"You don't know what you just started." She said to me before turning to Ron " Ron, sweetie can you please change me back." She said in a seductive voice. Ron stood no chance. He immediately pulled out his wand and preformed the proper counter charms.

"Ron, you traitor!" I yell at him. Everyone in the room laughs. Soon after Esme calls us all into the dinning room to eat. It looks like Esme cooked enough food for a whole village. There is a little bit of everything. We all sit down at the table even though only half of us can even eat human food. The dinner reminds me so much of dinner at the weasley's. The table was crowed, there being twelve currently around it. But aside from this its just the way everyone is acting. There were multiple conversations going on at once, everyone seemed to be doing there own thing. This is the type of dysfunction that I need right now.

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait so long,

Review please.

P.S If you had to choose one character to die who would it be?

Why?No reason. :)


	5. Strawberry Moon Chapter 5

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY!IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**I don't own any characters from Twilight or harry Potter.**

* * *

**Draco POV**

**-In the Mountains-**

Looking up at the sky brings back memories of happier days. Memories of my mother and father actually acting like my parents, not my mentors.

I used to love coming to the mountains with my family. It was always incredibly beautiful. We stayed in a cabin we owned, the same cabin I was standing outside right now. The cabin is medium sized but was extremely luxurious, staying true to the Malfoy Creed.

It was because the cabin I'm standing outside now is nothing more than a shadow of its former self. The trees of the mountain had claimed it as one of there own. All of the windows were smashed, the paint had long been chipped away. If only my mother and father could see their "Luxurious" cabin now.

Hell maybe they have, no one has seen them since they've escaped arrest at the final battle.

I take one deep breath. Time to get to work.

Walking through the house was a surreal experience. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. The house was a complete disaster. On the first floor, the furniture was ripped to shreds, there was branches and leaves all over the ground. In some rooms there was even dead animal corpses on the floor. The second floor was the same story. As I continued to walk through the house memories kept coming back to me. Memories of me having my fourth birthday here. My father letting me play with his wand, me casting some of my very first spells. Or of my fifth birthday, my parents got me my very first broomstick, my mother showing me how to play Quidditch. Looking back its hard to believe that after that they completely changed.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I feel tears run down my face. Wiping my face, I keep it moving there was no point in crying over the past. I walk into the small office located on the second floor. Inside was no different than the rest of the house, no surprise there. What was surprising however, was that the one painting in the room. A painting of my family, had huge gaping holes in it. Almost as if someone had done so on purpose.

"You ever heard of knocking Malfoy?" A voice from behind me asked. I didn't have to look behind me to know that there was a wand pointed directly at my back.

"My house remember, Potter?" I tell him. "I take it this was your doing?" I ask him turning around.

The sight I see as I turn around almost makes me do a double take. The cheerful, kindhearted, some what cocky boy that I grow up with was nowhere to be found. The man in front of me looked like a complete stranger. Potter's usually untidy hair was sticking up at random angles, falling just below his shoulders. It looked liked hadn't shaved in weeks. His face was heavily bearded, it made him look like some type of of mad man. He looked malnourished as well.

I couldn't help be think he looked like Sirius Black.

"Yeah, I thought you guys looked better that way." Potter said, being me back to reality.

"Couldn't agree more." I whispered.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He demanded. He burned his eyes into mine, keeping his wand trained on me.

I had a million smart ass remarks at the ready but decided not to say anything. After the things that he's went through in the past couple of week, there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't kill me. Now wasn't the time to play with him.

"Official Ministry business." I tell him, slowly pulling out my wand. Given our relationship and his current mind state, I know what might happen. "Kingsley personally asked me to talk to you." I see the surprise on his face.

"Why?" Potter questioned. I could understand why he was doubtful, everyone on the planet knew that we hated each other on principle.

"He was worried about you and thought that seeing a familiar face would do you some good. And seeing as the rest of your gang is hold up somewhere in small town America, I was chosen." A small smirk forms on his face.

"You mean make sure I'm not about to do something crazy?" He's as sharp as ever I see.

"That's a part of it." There's no point in lying.

"You can tell Kingsley I'm not up to anything and to stay the hell away from me!" He takes a step toward me so I take one backward. We both have our wands at the ready.

"You think I'm a fool, Potter? There wasn't a time that you weren't planning something. Now how about you just tell me what it is so we can both go about our business."

"No idea what you talking about." Are we really doing this right now? I don't fucking have time for this.

"So you have no plans to kill the band of rogue death eaters, reportedly somewhere in this area?"

"Nope." His face remained still but his eyes gave him away.

"God Dammit Potter! After everything you've been through you still have to play the hero! What do you wish you were dead? What planning on going in guns blazing? God damn, do you want to be reunited with Ginny that bad?" I screamed at him. Its unbelievable that after literally cheating death TWICE that he's willingly throwing himself back into the fray.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME!" I barely manged to block the series of stuns he sent my way.

"IF HER NAME EVER LEAVES YOU MOUTH AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!"

I could physically feel the air around me begin to crack from his anger. I know pushing him isn't the smartest thing right now but fuck it I'm angry too.

"Why not Potter? Someone has to remind you what you fought for!" I scream the words at him.

"Stop!" There was no longer only anger in his voice. That was there too no doubt about it but there was also sadness. Like he was begging me to stop. I not going to tho, no he needs to here this.

"You do remember what you fought for right Potter? You fought for Justice!"

"STOP!" He pleaded again.

"You fought for freedom!"

"I SAID STOP!" He sent another wave of spells at me. These were nowhere near as powerful as the ones before them.

"You fought for your friends, your family!"

"STOP!" Again he pleaded with me.

"You fought for loved one!"

"STOP, PLEASE!" There was tears starting to run down has face.

"You fought for her! You fought for GINNY!" I braced for another wave of spells but they never came. Instead Harry fell to his knees, crying.

"You think I don't know that." Potter said through tears "You don't understand what I went through during the war. You don't understand the lost I experienced, the things I've seen, the things I've done. All I do is think of her. I see Ginny every time I close my eyes." I don't know if he was expecting me to take pity on him or what but I wasn't.

"You think you're the only one who's been through some shit?" I walk right up to him, getting right in his face. "You think you're the only one who done some shit? The only one who seen people die, people killed, people murdered. You're not the only one who was forced to do things, you wish you could forget." I say as I roll up my sleeve on my left arm, revealing the Dark Mark that is forever burned into my flesh. My eyes find the scar on his forehead.

"We both wear battle scars Potter, just like everyone else." He's no longer crying. "I'm bring you back to Kingsley, I don't care if I have to stun you to do so. Do you understand me?"

He stands up and nods his head.

We both spin on the spot. Disappearing with a loud crack.

We both appeared seconds later in Kingsley's office. The sudden appearance of two people caught the Minster by surprise, but he quickly recovered.

"Praise Merlin! Harry it's good to see you!" Kingsley was ecstatic to see Harry. Typical. "Mr. Malfoy thank you for bring him to me. I had faith in you from the very beginning."

"Sure you did, Kingsley." Kingsley only smiled wider.

"I was just in the middle of sending Mrs. Granger a letter. I'll make sure to add that you've returned to us" He returning to his desk to finish writing. We sit in silence as he finishes and gives it to an owl to deliver.

"Now onto business. Harry I know that you been through a lot these last couple of weeks, so I order you to get some much needed rest." Kingsley said to Harry with a warm smile.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy I have work for you to do." Typical. "There is a matter of rogue death eaters to attend to."

"No need to worry. I'll take a group up to the mountains and take care of them." I told him, putting my wand back into my pocket getting ready to disapparate.

"No need for that. As we speak a group of Aurors are moving into position to take them out. This mission has to do with gathering information on another group of death eaters in Italy."

"Italy?" Why would we be hunting wizards in Italy, when we have problems here at home.

"Our source at the Italian Ministry, tells us that they raided a known death eater hideout. They manged to arrest some of them but most manged to get away. Whats even more disturbing is what they found at the scene was maps of America. Washington to be exact." I realized what he was trying to say immediately. Harry was up on his feet before I could say anything to Kingsley.

"NO!NO!NO!" Harry turned and disappeared on the spot before any of us could stop him.

"Fuck!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, kicking the air around me. Knowing Potter, he just dispparated straight to Italy. Fully prepared to fight the death eaters before they could harm his friends.

"Quickly, where is Hermione now?" I asked Kingsley. I knew she was in Washington but not exactly where.

"Forks, Washington. Why?" asked Kingsley.

"Why do you think?" I yell at him, before turning on the spot and disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
